Darth Raiden
Darth Raiden, born Steven Savino, (ダース雷電/スティーブンサビーノ, Dāsu raiden/Sutībunsabīno) was a Human male who served as a Jedi Knight sometime after the end of the Galactic Civil War. He was known to be one of the greatest Jedi and was favored by every single Jedi and normal citizen. Sometime during 29 ABY, Steven felt betrayed by his fellow Jedi and fell to the dark side. After becoming a fallen Jedi, Steven fought in the Second Battle of Coruscant, which was the last battle of the Yuuzhan Vong War. He went up to the Yuuzhan Vong's black comet and set up the defenses. His former Jedi master, Luke Skywalker, sensed this and he, along with Han Solo, flew up to the comet to bring Steven back to the light. Steven fought Luke and Han, and ultimately won. Steven then declared himself as Darth Raiden, became the most powerful warrior in the galaxy, and even became invincible. He was now known as "The Ultimate Warrior". Story (The following is story is incomplete, but whatever is written below is the story) Star Wars: End of the Jedi Coming soon Ultimo X Coming soon Personality Coming soon Powers *'Teleportation:' Can teleport anywhere. *'Mind Destroy:' Can destroy people or objects with his mind. *'Summoning:' Can summon any number of his Sith minions. *'Master Saber:' Can use his Master Saber to kill anyone with one strike. *'Master Saber Call:' Can call the Master Saber to come back to him whenever he needs it. *'Flight:' Can fly, but much faster than Peter Pan. *'Shapshift:' Can shapeshift into anyone. *'Force:' Can use unlimited Force powers. *'Giant Form:' Can turn into his giant form. *'Dark Raiden:' Can transform into Dark Raiden. *'Power Drain:' Can drain anyone's power and life from his/her body. *'Survival:' Can walk through lava and blizzards without getting a scratch on him. *'Resilience:' Can survive sword and lightsaber cuts & stabs. *'Boulder Storm:' Can use the Force to bring boulders out from the ground and shoot them across. *'Force Pull:' Can take brains and hearts out of a living or deceased person with the Force. *'Lightning:' Can summon lightning strikes from the skies. *'Sith Spirits:' Can summon Sith spirits from the Master Saber to attack his enemies. *'Thorns:' Can shoot spiked thorns out of his wrists. *'Flood:' Can make the water and oceans rise to a higher level. *'Explosions:' Can summon explosions. *'Plauge Rainstorm:' Can make suns disappear and make heavy rainstorms. *'Plauge Bugs:' Can send swarms of plague-flies to attack his foes. *'Nature Destroy:' Can make any planet rot and die. *Rage Power: Can use his rage power: Rage of the Dark Side, similar to how Kratos uses, Rage of the Gods, Rage of the Titans, and Rage of Sparta. *'Kratos' Blood:' Has the blood of Kratos. Fighting Style Coming soon Music *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_O_HsOlAGtE&feature=related [1] = Raiden's Main Theme *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frUU-vne9O8&feature=related [2] = Raiden's Dark Deeds *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAuQb_bKI0Q [3] = Raiden's Depression *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-x-EAN_F95Q&feature=related [4] = Raiden's Vengeance Voice Actors *??? Game Appearances *Ultimo Fighter *Ultimo X V See also *Darth Raiden/Move list Trivia *Darth Raiden is one of the most powerful beings that has ever been in the Ultimo universe.